On a rainy day
by the peach blossom
Summary: While going home Itachi comes accross a lone figure standing in the rain. He decides to investigate and ends up having a little chat with a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Collection of one-shots featuring the development of Sakura and Itachi's relationship
1. On a rainy day

On a rainy day

Please note that this is a non-massacre verse, and as such, Itachi is still a famous ninja of Konoha and the pride of his clan. Enjoy.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, Anbu captain and prestigious heir of his clan, was making his way back to the Uchiha district. It was a hot summer day, even though it was raining abundantly. The rain did not bother the stoic young man, even as it ran down his face, sticking his raven bangs to his forehead. His deep obsidian eyes were unfocussed and dull, as if lost in thought. The streets of Konoha were empty, and through the falling rain, he appeared to be a ghost wandering aimlessly.

He was passing by the park when he noticed from the corner of his eyes the outline of a figure. He briefly stopped, wondering who in their right mind would stay outside under this pouring rain if given the choice. All he could make out were the feminine curves of the body, standing motionlessly under a tree by the river. He would have to get closer to identify the person. He briefly debated over it, part of him demanding he ignored it, the other demanding he went to take a look. He had a nagging feeling that he knew that person.

As he approached, the person's hair flashed pink and he raised an eyebrow. There weren't many people with that unusual hair color. Yes, he definitely knew who it was, but he couldn't remember the name. As he came closer, he distinguished her profile, large soft green eyes, a small nose and full pouty lips. He knew her face, and suddenly, it came back to him. That woman was Sakura Haruno, the infamous Head Healer of Konoha's hospital and the Godaime's apprentice. And his brother's teammate too, if he remembered well. Why was she standing in the rain with that faraway look was beyond him though, and his habit of always wanting to know everything demanded he discovered it.

If she noticed his presence, she didn't show it. She continued to stare at nothingness, and he had no choice but to make the first step, quite reluctantly. He wasn't used to making conversation, let alone starting one.

"Do you have a particular reason to be standing under such rain or is it just to your liking?"

Her eyes shifted towards him at the sound of his deep velvet voice. She remained silent a few moments before indulging him with an answer.

"It would be the former," she said softly. "Do you mind if I return the question Uchiha-san?"

"You merely stirred my curiosity."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him with surprise. "Your curiosity?" She repeated. "Because I was standing there, alone, in the rain? Well, I guess it does seem unusual."

She turned her attention to the river, gazing at the ripples made by the drops of rain.

"What could have compelled you to stay here?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, his face perfectly blank.

"Why do you ask?" Was her reply, and he detected a hint of amusement in her voice.

He contemplated her question, discovering that he did not have an answer. He furrowed his brow imperceptibly. That was not right. He always did things for a reason. He always had an answer.

"You don't know?" She answered for him, trying to guess his thoughts.

He looked at her and found her eyes on him. Her emerald orbs were showing curiosity and a slight mirth. She was obviously enjoying the oddity of their conversation.

"I wanted to." He finally said. "Are you going to answer my previous question?"

She looked skyward, her finger posed on her chin as if in deep thought.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt telling you," she shrugged. "I kind of like the rain. It's… refreshing. Like it makes all my problems, my worries and my fears go away. It cleans my mind. I had quite an exhausting day today, and I wanted to get away from the world for a bit. Does this satisfy your… curiosity?" Her tone was slightly ironic when she said the last part.

He pondered over what she said, and found himself agreeing with her, in a way. She had an interesting way of thinking. Not one of those brainless women who ardently sought his company, much to his displeasure. He had met this kunoichi from time to time when she came to see his brother with her other teammate, but had never gotten to know her. He had never really cared much about her, until today. Maybe he ought to change that.

"Coming back from a mission?" Her soft voice brought him back to the present.

He nodded wordlessly. He was still clad in his Anbu uniform, so it wasn't too hard to guess.

"What was it about?" She seemed genuinely interested, which made him raise an eyebrow. People generally didn't care what the mission had been about. They only cared about the ranking of said mission.

"Nothing much," he replied. "Escorting a nobleman."

"At least that's more interesting than message delivery," she said in response to his apparently bored tone. "I hope there was at least one attempt on the guy's life. If not, it must have been very dull."

He almost smiled at her way of thinking. Almost. But he wasn't used to smiling, so he didn't.

"There were three," he said, slightly amused. "But they were amateurs."

"Ah, then I guess that nobleman wasn't that important if the assassins weren't good. And they actually made you, of all people, protect him? Must have been a blow to your pride, I'm sure."

From her tone, he could tell she was half joking. He decided not to take offense. That kind of light reaction was refreshing.

"I guess it was," he said to humor her. "Not that I cared much in the first place."

"You don't like going on mission? I mean, you don't enjoy it?"

She sounded genuinely curious, and her eyes showed no hiding meaning. But he wasn't quite sure as to how to answer to the question. He thought about it a few moments. He never did think about it. Did he enjoy doing his work as a ninja? He had become one to follow the wishes of his family. No one ever expected him to do it for the fun of it. It was his duty as the heir of the clan.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

She considered him with surprise. "You don't know? You've been a ninja since forever and you never asked yourself that question? I'm really surprised there, Uchiha-san. You are supposed to be a genius after all. I guess geniuses can't think of everything."

"No, they can't," he agreed, not taking offense even though her words could have been interpreted the wrong way. "Do you enjoy being a ninja?"

A smile appeared on her face at the question. "Of course I do!" She answered readily. "Being a medic makes me feel useful. I can help people and bring them a little happiness, and I can care for them all I want. Thanks to my training I've become strong enough to be independent and able to defend myself. I love being a ninja."

He was quite puzzled by her sincere reply. He hadn't known there were such passionate people out there. Then again, his brother always spoke fondly of his female teammate, saying she had a big heart and unique kindness. Maybe it wasn't that surprising after all.

"You know, you seem quite cold and distant, but you're actually a real human being," she suddenly said. "I'm telling you things I've never told anyone before."

He gave her a puzzled look, and she grinned. "I rarely get to have such an interesting conversation," she added. "Usually, my partners say silly things or keep complaining about stuff. It's nice to talk with an intelligent person."

This time he smirked. He never smiled, but he could smirk perfectly, that Uchiha trademark smirk. "I can return the compliment," he said, his velvet voice sounding amused. "I assumed that because of your… company, you weren't very bright. My mistake. I should have guessed you weren't Head Healer for nothing."

"You actually thought I was stupid?" She laughed, apparently not offended by his words. "Well, I did think you were a cold fish. So I guess we're even. You're actually an interesting person Uchiha-san."

She then shuddered and rubbed her wet arms. Her clothes, soaked, were clinging to her skin. The usually stoic Uchiha couldn't help but notice, as she unintentionally drew attention to her body, that she was quite nicely shaped. She was small, but extremely well proportioned. It seemed that she was taking after her Master, if her generous chest was any indication.

"I'm gonna head home," she said. "The rain is nice and all, but I don't want to catch a cold in the middle of summer. My friends wouldn't let me live it down. I had a nice chat Uchiha-san. I hope we can do that again sometime."

He found himself nodding before even thinking. "That would be an interesting idea," he said. "I look forward to seeing you again, Haruno-san."

She flashed him a smile, and was gone in the blink of an eye. He stayed a few more minutes, staring at the river. Indeed, he looked forward to their next meeting. He had found himself quite an interesting little female there. He blamed himself for not noticing her sooner, and made a silent promise to himself to correct that mistake, before taking off toward the Uchiha district.

* * *

A/N: Well, I really wanted to write a little something about those two, since I'm a huge fan of the pairing. However, I can't make them fall in love head over heels like that, I need them to actually get to know each other before developing such feelings. I will probably make a follow-up to this one-shot, so if you are interested, stay alert.

If you liked it, please review! It's always nice to get some feedback.


	2. Of tea and flirtatious men

Of tea and flirtatious men

Summary: Itachi comes accross Sakura in a café, and helps her get rid of a lousy suitor. An interesting conversation ensues where they make a deal that will seal their destinies.

I forgot to mention it before, but English is not my mother tongue, and as such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to correct me.

Please note that this is a non-massacre verse, and as such, Itachi is still a shinobi of Konoha.

* * *

The next time he saw her, she was sitting in a café, sipping lazily a cup of tea. She had that dreamy look he had noticed on their previous meeting, and a few locks of her long pink hair were falling over her shoulder. She was alone at her table, and apparently quite happy this way. He was debating on whether or not to join her, when an unknown man beat him to it.

The man was clearly a nin, and quite an attractive one too. He had blond hair and green eyes, and a seductive smile on his face. Itachi frowned slightly as the man sat casually in front of Sakura, who snapped out of her daydream and looked at him blankly.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

The guy's smile broadened and he leaned on the table. "Well, I noticed a beauty alone with her cup of tea and decided to entertain her."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "Where?" She asked. "I don't see any."

Itachi smirked at her entirely genuine question. Should he drive the nuisance away or let her do it herself?

"I was talking about you my dear," the man said with a little laugh, and a suggestive glance at the pink-haired kunoichi.

The look she gave him was priceless. She seemed to have swallowed something incredibly bitter and unpleasant.

"I would like you not to call me 'my dear'", she said coldly. "I don't think I know you enough to allow such familiarity. As a matter of fact, I don't know you at all."

"Then we will have to change that," he said flirtatiously. "My name is Hayato Shuji. What is yours?"

Apparently, he didn't recognize the glare she sent him as his cue to leave. He was completely oblivious to the kunoichi's blatant disinterest. Itachi decided to wait a bit more before stepping in. The guy was too thick for his own good.

"I don't feel like telling you." Sakura replied. "And I don't remember inviting you to this table, so I would like you to leave me alone."

"Aw, don't be like that baby! You'll like me, believe me."

She narrowed at him, and Itachi's smirk widened. What a bold moron. All looks and no brain it seemed. Perhaps he ought to get rid of him before Sakura lost her temper. He had heard from his brother that she had quite a violent behavior when angry. Making his way to the table, and before Sakura could come up with a sharp comment, he put his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"The lady told you to leave her alone I believe," he said, in that deep velvet voice that sent shivers down the spine of his enemies.

The man turned around and prepared to snap back, when he suddenly realized who was talking to him. He then paled considerably and got up at once, taking a step back.

"F… forgive me Uchiha-san!" He squealed. "I didn't know she was a friend of yours!"

He was gone before either of Itachi or Sakura could say anything. The pink-haired woman then looked at Itachi with a smiling face.

"Thank you for beating some sense in that thick head of his," she said. "Anymore and I would have broken his pointy nose."

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement, then sat down in the chair the blond had vacated.

"Do you often get harassed by this type of individual?" He asked with interest.

She shrugged. "Well, kind of. Most of the time I just ignore them and they go away on their own. But I actually have to teach the persistent ones a thing or two about respect. Long time no see Uchiha-san."

She took a sip of her tea as she waited for him to speak.

"I had a long mission," he said. "I would have come sooner had I been able to."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Uchihas are men of their words." She said distractingly. "What was it this time?"

"We were hunting down a criminal."

"Ah, something interesting at last. I hope the guy was at least S-ranked."

"He was. Half of my team is still recovering at the hospital."

"But not you. Was he a match for you skills?"

He smirked slightly. The question was almost rhetorical, and she knew it. "Of course not. But my unfortunate teammates found him before me, giving him the opportunity to beat them up. Next time I'll think more carefully before agreeing to split the team."

She answered his smirk by an ironic smile of her own. "My, it looks like your reputation is justified after all."

"Did you ever doubt it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes. You know how people are, always exaggerating. We need to have a match someday." She said casually.

He almost looked at her in disbelief. She was really saying the strangest things sometimes. A match with him? She better not be serious, because he didn't want to hurt her unintentionally.

"But I guess you really are fearsome, if you can make a guy run away merely by standing next to him," she added nonchalantly, her eyes unfocussed, as if lost in thoughts.

"You must be one of the few people who has never heard of my accomplishments then," he remarked, amused."Most people make place for me in the street, avoiding me in fear of offending me. No one looks at me in the eyes, for fear of what may happen to them. They barely even talk to me."

"That's… sad," she said with a slight frown. "Do you have any friends?"

He pondered over it a moment. Friends? He never really thought of that. He was so used to the others' behavior towards him that he didn't really paid attention.

"I guess I do have one," he finally said. "My cousin Shisui."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Good to know. Only one though?"

He shrugged, his face blank. "I don't care much about friends."

"Hm, I guessed as much. You're a strange fellow Uchiha-san. But your brother does resemble you in that way. Aside from me and Naruto, he doesn't have any other friends. Guess it's a family thing."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence before she spoke again.

"I think you need to act more on your feelings, and less on your thinking. Having a social life is also important for a person's mental balance."

He raised an eyebrow, half puzzled, half amused. "Do I have to understand that I am mentally unbalanced?"

"No, of course not!" She scoffed, looking at him as if he had said the silliest thing ever. "But you need to interact with other people. You know what? I have the perfect solution."

"I'm listening." Her ramble was really entertaining. The more he spoke with her, the more he liked her way of thinking.

"You and I will be working on a friendship project," she stated, sounding very serious about it. "First, we will meet more often so as to become friends, and then I'll introduce you to more people so you can make more acquaintances. I think it's a very good idea on the long run. You need to express yourself and your feelings. Your blank face kind of bothers me, no offense intended."

Had he known how to 'express his feelings' better, as she put it, he would have laughed at her idea. She was quite a silly little thing. But it actually appealed to him rather than repel him. Her personality was quite unique and endearing. Besides, what was the harm in humoring her?

"So, what do you say?" She asked, an expectant look on her face.

He smirked. "Well, your… _friendship project_ seems quite interesting. I will play along."

She offered him a bright grin, literally beaming at him. He decided that he liked her smiles.

"Excellent! You won't regret it!" She assured. "Let's begin as soon as possible. How about meeting me tomorrow, at this café, same time as today?"

"Fine with me."

"Then it's settled. I look forward to bonding with you Uchiha-san."

_So do I_, he thought, inwardly smirking, as he shook the small hand she presented to him to seal their deal. _So do I_. Apparently, she hadn't realized the many different interpretations that could be made of her words.


	3. The book of friendship

The book of friendship

Summary: He hadn't known that a book could tell people how to befriend one another until she gave one to him. But as it led him to interesting discoveries, he didn't mind humoring her.

* * *

Sakura looked up from her book as the Uchiha heir sat down next to her on the bench. It was a typical summer day, not too hot though, and the pink-haired kunoichi had settled under a tree for the shadow it provided.

"So? Did you read it?" She asked, tilting her head a little while watching him.

Itachi held out a book to her, and she took it. "Yes", he answered. "But I don't really understand why you wanted me to read it."

She pouted childishly, and began to lecture him. "It's a book to help you interact with other people. I think you do need a little advice like this if this friendship project is supposed to work. How about we test it out?"

He shrugged wordlessly and she took it as consent. "Then go ahead. Ask me questions to get to know me."

Itachi was very skeptical. How could a book teach people how to make friends? Sure, it gave a lot of advice and gave an exhaustive list of questions to ask to others, but it was just a book. And some things couldn't be taught by book, like friendship, in his opinion. But since Sakura seemed to really expect a lot from it, he decided to play along.

"Alright. How old are you?"

She gave a weird look and he was puzzled. What? Had he said something wrong? It was a basic question of the book, as far as he remembered. But then, the pink-haired kunoichi shook her head with a sigh.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san! You can't ask this kind of question to a woman!" She then said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's extremely insensitive," she replied, a very serious look on her face. "Women hate to feel old, and when they tell their age to someone, they _always_ feel old. Never ask that question at the beginning of a relationship. If possible, try to find out her age on your own, by asking some friends of hers about it, or try to deduct it. Continue."

Women had a very stupid way of thinking, he thought. "Given the fact that you are my brother's teammate, I can guess you are as old as him. Which makes you twenty." He said.

She grinned at him. "Well, yes. It's not that old, but saying it aloud myself does make me feel bad. Next question."

"… do you have a job?" Again, one of the basic question.

"Of course I do. I am Head healer at Konoha's hospital. And at this point of the conversation," she added "the person can return the question to you. What's your job?"

"… Anbu captain."

The conversation seemed quite surreal to him. They already knew each other's occupation after all.

"Alright," Sakura nodded, "it seems that you got the basics perfectly well. I expected no less of you. Let's make it a little more interesting then. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He blinked once, taken aback by the question. She was looking at him with curiosity, waiting for his reply. "… no." He finally said.

She looked surprised. "You don't? I don't believe you! With a reputation like yours, such skills, such looks, you're bound to have a girlfriend!"

He smirked. Was she acknowledging the fact that she thought all that of him, that is to say handsome and skilled? He didn't really know how to take it, but it was quite interesting to know.

"How about you?" He countered, "Do _you_ have a boyfriend?"

She actually blushed and looked away, embarrassed. The color suited her, he decided.

"No", she replied. "I just don't have the time for that, and to be honest, I've never found a man who lived up to my standards."

Now he was really interested. She was intelligent, funny, and quite the looker, and yet, she was single? "Your standards must be very high then," he remarked with a smirk.

She pouted once more and crossed her arm with a huff. "Well, not really," she defended herself. "All I ask for is a handsome man, who is also stronger than me and at least as intelligent as me."

He would have laughed if he could. "That's what I said, you have very high standards."

"Do you really think so?" She asked, looking at him with dismay and disappointment.

"Yes. I'm afraid you'll never find your ideal man." _Unless you want me_, he added in thought. He certainly corresponded to each of her criteria.

"Well, what about you then? Who is your ideal woman?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

He pondered over it with an inward smirk. What should he tell her? "I want her to be beautiful, caring and strong, as well as intelligent," he finally said.

Sakura frowned and brought her hand to her chin, as if thinking. "Then I guess you're as lucky as me," she said. "I never met such a woman."

_Really? Because I sure did meet one_, he thought, amused. _And she is sitting right beside me._

"What about your teammates?" he asked with a smirk. "Didn't they fit your standards?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly," she said. "Naruto is quite a moron, even though it pains me to say it, and Sasuke is not nearly as intelligent as me. Besides, they're like brothers to me. I would feel really awkward if I was dating one of them."

He nodded thoughtfully. "What was your longest relationship with a man?" He asked.

She blushed again, and thought about it a few moments before answering. "I think it was three months," she said. "But I never understood how it lasted so long. I wasn't really in love with the guy, and he was quite clingy. In the end, I dumped him and since he kept pestering me afterwards, I had to literally beat some sense into him before he finally left me alone."

His smirk widened at her confession. He could just imagine her beating up the fellow. He knew from her reputation that she was much stronger than she appeared. In fact, she was one of the most powerful kunoichi of the village.

"Does this mean you are still a virgin?" He asked, irony tainting his deep velvet voice.

He hadn't known that it was possible to blush so deeply. She stiffened at the question, embarrassed and mortified, as he watched in amusement. That woman was definitely entertaining.

"Y… yes, and so, what about it!" She said sharply, in an embarrassed tone.

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"Well, I guess _you_ are no longer a virgin." She said, not looking at him, a frown on her face.

"Of course not."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogant statement. "Well, sorry for being such a prude," she said ironically. "It's just that I don't sleep with anyone, let alone a man I barely know and like. I never had a long enough relationship to make it to that stage."

"I never said it was wrong. I respect you for those beliefs."

She blushed again, and he couldn't get enough of it. She was so very cute when embarrassed.

"Enough talking about that," she protested. "I have an excellent idea to make our friendship project progress. Do you want to hear it?"

"By all means, go ahead."

"You told me you had one friend, remember? I want you to introduce him to me."

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds, not quite sure he had understood. "You want me to introduce him to you?" He repeated with an invisible frown.

"Yes, why not? You didn't lie to me about him, did you?"

"Of course not. I just don't understand why you want to meet him."

"It's what friends do. They introduce other people they know to their friends. It's a social interaction." She said, as if talking to a child. "You will introduce him to me in four days time, at the time and place I will indicate to you later on. Until then, we will continue getting to know each other through meetings like this one."

"… alright."

"Good. And don't forget to send me your schedule for the week. I need to know when you are free and when you are not."

He nodded wordlessly.

"Also, I think it's time we drop the last-name calling. We know enough of each other to switch to a first name one. From now on you will call me Sakura-san, and I will call you Itachi-san. Is it alright with you?"

Her voice was authoritarian, and something told him that she wouldn't accept refusal. She was a bossy woman, and even if he ordinarily didn't like to be given orders by others, he didn't mind doing what that little slip of a woman wanted. There was something so utterly innocent in her demands that made him unable to deny her. He would have grinned if he wasn't Itachi Uchiha. But he was Itachi Uchiha, so he merely smirked instead.

"Fine with me, Sakura-san." He replied.

He liked the slight shiver that ran though her body as her name rolled off his tongue. And he liked the way it sounded when he said it.

"Then I will wait for you tomorrow, same time, same place. Don't be late Itachi-san," she said, getting up and gathering her books.

And he liked the way _his_ name sounded when _she_ said it.


	4. Meeting Shisui

Meeting Shisui

Summary: They were complete opposites, but they were best friends. Itachi himself wondered sometimes how Shisui became so close to him. Then again, Sakura was slowly doing the same thing.

* * *

"He is running late, are you sure he hasn't forgotten?" A worried pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"Believe me, he hasn't." A raven haired Uchiha answered calmly. "He is always late."

"Really? That reminds me of my sensei," she said, giggling a bit. "He was always late too. Say, what's your cousin like?"

Itachi pondered over it before answering. "He is… my complete opposite," he said. "He likes to talk, laugh and break rules. He is an eternal optimist and is quite immature."

"Now that's more like my teammate Naruto. Your friend sounds very interesting."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she would think such a thing. She noticed and laughed.

"Sorry if I sound weird to you", she said. "People who stand out always seem interesting to me. Like you, too."

"You think I am interesting?" He said, frowning imperceptibly, not quite understanding why.

"Well, yes. You're like a big mystery for those who don't know you, and as for me, I like your quiet, intelligent side. There's a very peculiar aura around you, that draws me to you like a moth to a light."

He watched her with wonder. Her mind really had an odd way of working. But it wasn't unpleasant. Besides, she had just complimented him.

Just as she was about to say something else, the wind suddenly picked up, raising dust and earth all around them. It was like a mini-tornado. When it finally calmed down, a young man was standing before them, grinning widely. He had untamed raven hair and deep charcoal eyes, which made identification quite easy.

"Sorry mate, I'm late!" He said casually, waving at Itachi. "I was…"

"No need to make up an excuse," Itachi interrupted quite coldly. "I know exactly why you are late. But you can't expect to make a good first impression if you always behave so rudely."

Shisui pouted childishly. "Oh come on! You sound like my dad!" He then turned towards Sakura, his grin reappearing. "Is that the young lady you wanted me to meet?"

Itachi resisted the urge to rub his temples. His cousin never failed to give him a headache by just being here. "Yes," he answered blankly. "This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura-san, meet my cousin Shisui."

"Nice to meet you!" The pink-haired woman smiled, extending a hand towards Shisui.

The raven head shook it enthusiastically, and a little too long to Itachi's liking.

"The rumors about you weren't lying!" He exclaimed. "You are a lovely lady!"

She blushed a little and Itachi frowned. He knew his cousin had a soft spot for women, but to actually flirt at the beginning of a meeting was a bit too much.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable," Shisui proposed, pointing at a bench nearby.

They sat, each Uchiha on each side of Sakura, and the conversation went on. Shisui began asking all kind of things about Sakura, who answered most of them. Some she refused with a blush, and Itachi wanted to punch his reckless cousin for his boldness. Then, inevitably, the subject went to Itachi.

"So, how did someone so outgoing like you managed to befriend my discreet cousin?" He asked, with unmasked curiosity.

Sakura smiled mischievously. "I could ask the same of you," she said. "But what first drew me to him was his ability to have a decent and intelligent conversation."

"Aw, that sounds bad for me then. Will you shun me because I say many immature things?"

She laughed at his pouting face and Itachi rolled his eyes at his cousin's behavior. "Of course not!" Sakura said, her eyes twinkling. "I have a friend whose personality is just like yours! Don't worry, I don't mind idiots."

"That hurts. Am I to understand that I am an idiot?"

"I don't know you enough to say it yet," she answered, grinning.

"That's a relief then. But, back to the subject, aside from Itachi's intelligence, what else interested you?"

She took her time to think about it, eyes directed skyward, her index finger on her chin. "Well, I'd say that I like his company. I feel comfortable around him, and he actually listens to me without judging me or interrupting me. I can't really explain, it's just… well, it's like that."

Itachi felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach at her reply. On the other hand, it seemed to amuse Shisui, who grinned. "You're a strange one Sakura-san," he said, "but I can't blame you. I'm just like you. There aren't many people who truly enjoy being with Itachi, and there's just no explanation to our preferences. What do your infamous teammates think about your relationship with Itachi?"

She looked quite embarrassed. "Err, well, I haven't really told them," she said sheepishly.

"Really? Why is that?" Itachi didn't say anything, but he wondered too.

"How do I say that? I'm kind of scared of their reaction. There are like overprotecting brothers, and it's quite annoying sometimes. They think they know better than me who I can befriend or not. And let's not talk about my love life. They scare away as many suitors as they can, and when I begin a relationship with a man, they try to discourage me from committing myself and behave rudely towards said man. In Itachi's case, it would be even more special. I can just imagine Naruto: _but Sakura-chan, it's Sasuke-teme's brother! He is a cold fish and he is an Uchiha!_" she said, imitating Naruto's voice. "As for Sasuke, he wouldn't say much since he doesn't want to cross his favorite big brother, but he wouldn't think any less."

"You seem to know them very well!" Shisui laughed. "They would assume that just because you became friend with a man, you're bound to become his girlfriend?"

"Something like that. They're quite stupid sometimes – well, Naruto always is, but Sasuke is more intelligent than that."

"You heard that Itachi?" Shisui said teasingly. "You are trespassing your lil' brother's territory! Be careful!"

"It's not like that!" Sakura protested. "I told you, Sasuke and Naruto see me as a sister, and I see them as brothers! I know some people like to pretend otherwise, but that's how it is!"

"You know, it may be worse this way. If Sasuke and your other teammate judge Itachi unworthy of you, they'll do anything to get rid of him. Not that they would succeed though. It's silly, that would be like a fly trying to make cow budge. They're not match for Itachi. Right mate?"

Itachi's answer was a smirk, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "You men are all the same!" She sighed. "It's not always about strength, really. Though I do want a strong man. But that's not the point. I don't want my teammates to fight Itachi, nor do I want Itachi to fight my teammates."

"It may come to this one day, you know," Shisui predicted. "You can't hide your secret relationship forever."

"It's not like we're going out or anything!" Sakura protested with a slight blush. "We're not doing anything wrong!"

"You never know what fate has in store for you," Shisui said philosophically. "Be careful Sakura-san. Though if you need me, I'll be glad to help you." He added with a teasing grin.

Itachi tightened his lips, but Sakura didn't seem to notice the insinuations in Shisui's words. The serious raven head glared warningly at his cousin.

"I'll remember that," the pink-haired woman said. "But if it comes to that, I'll take care of it myself. I may not look like it, but I can definitely kick my teammates' asses."

"Ah yes, you are the Godaime's apprentice after all. By the way, I was wondering, is it true that you have surpassed her?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Of course not! Well, I don't think so. I don't really know."

"Ah, what a pity. If you had, you would be the strongest kunoichi of Konoha. Quite a feat I must say. But number two is good too."

"Gee, thanks!" She said, rolling her eyes. "Do you mind if I ask who is the strongest between you and Itachi?"

"Why, me of course!" Shisui said arrogantly.

Itachi snorted with contempt and his cousin pouted, while Sakura laughed. "Alright, I lied," he said, sulking. "Itachi's stronger. But since he probably is the strongest of the village, it's no big deal."

"Indeed, you're right!" Sakura giggled. Then she glanced at her watch and widened. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late!"

Both Uchiha looked at her with surprise. "I have the night shift today," she explained. "Well, I begin a six tonight and I finish at four in the morning. I hadn't realized we would have so little time."

She got up, and the men imitated her. "It was nice seeing you two," she said with a smile. "Let's do that again another time."

She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed Itachi's cheek, directed a smile at Shisui, and ran off. The Uchiha stared at her retreating back blankly, not quite understanding what had happened, until Shisui elbowed him in the ribs with a teasing smile.

"Aw, 'Tachi got a kiss! You're so cute!"

Itachi glared at him, and Shisui's grin widened. "That a nice little woman you've got there!" He said. "You're lucky you got there first, or I would have taken her myself."

Itachi stiffened. "It's not like that."

Shisui laughed. "You don't lie to others, but you've become excellent at lying to yourself! Don't worry, I know better than to trespass on your territory. I'll be an exemplary friend to her! But you know how I am, sometimes I just can't restrain myself. Ah, well, good luck with that one dear cousin."

He patted Itachi's shoulder and was gone in a gush of wind, leaving his quiet cousin to his distressed thoughts.

* * *

And that was the meeting between Sakura and Shisui. I had some difficulties with that one. Writing about a character we don't know much about is definitly not easy. Hope you liked it.

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers, so please, review!


	5. The wonders of grocery shopping

The wonders of grocery shopping

Summary: Who knew that grocery shopping could lead to such interesting encounters?

Please note that this is a non-massacre verse and as such, Itachi is still a shinobi of Konoha

Also, I would like to remind you that English is not my mother tongue, and as such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to correct me.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha was doing her grocery shopping in Konoha's market place. With her list in one hand and her bag in the other, she was strolling from stall to stall, buying vegetables, meat, and others. Having four persons to feed – herself included – was not an easy task.

Once she was finished, she made her way back to the Uchiha district. But she had barely left the market when an incident stroke: her paper bag broke, and its content fell on the ground before a horrified Mikoto.

She quickly crouched down and began to pick them up. She paused, startled, when a foreign pair of hands did the same in front of her. She looked up to see a pretty pink-haired woman.

"That's tough luck you've got there, Mrs. Uchiha," the woman said. "Let me help you."

A few minutes later, both women were going to the Uchiha district, their arms full of products and chatting happily like two old friends.

* * *

Itachi was coming back from the Hokage tower, after reporting his mission. He was slightly disappointed in the fact that he would not see Sakura today, as it was already dinner time. He was getting so much used to the kunoichi that he actually missed her when he didn't see her during several days. Shisui liked to point out, when he hung out with Sakura and Itachi, that his cousin was interested in her, and not just in a friendly way. Itachi kept denying, but he couldn't silence the little voice in his head that stubbornly approved Shisui. Besides, the new friendship between Shisui and Sakura annoyed him greatly for some reason. His cousin was becoming a little too _close_ to Sakura to Itachi's liking.

As he entered the family house, he noticed a foreign pair of shoes. It looked like they had a guest. Quite a rare occurrence, since his father didn't like having other people at home. Probably a female friend of his mother's, judging by the shoes' design.

Just as he left the entry, his mother popped her head out of the kitchen, a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, you're back Itachi-chan!" She exclaimed. "Good, good. Only Sasuke is missing now. Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. We'll wait a bit and then we'll begin eating dinner without him. Come here my dear, I want to introduce someone to you!"

Itachi came obediently, slightly wary. His mother had a habit of introducing to him women who all had at least one daughter to marry. Mikoto was getting rather desperate to get her oldest son married, much to said son's annoyance.

However, as he entered the kitchen he was in for the biggest surprise of his life. A pink-haired, green-eyes woman was grinning mischievously at him from the chair she was sitting in.

"Itachi-chan, meet Sakura Haruno," Mikoto said, beaming, "Sakura-chan, meet my oldest son Itachi."

Sakura's eyes were twinkling, and a few seconds were needed for Itachi to get himself together. "What are you doing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The kunoichi pouted. "Why, you don't want me to be here?" She asked, feigning offense.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said quickly, scowling inwardly. "What I want to say is…"

"Yes yes, I know!" She laughed, and he glared at her for making fun of him. "I met your mother as she was doing her grocery shopping. Her bag broke, I helped her pick everything up, and one thing leading to another, she invited me to share your dinner."

"You two already know each other?" Mikoto asked, a bit confused by their exchange.

Sakura gave a radiant smile to the black haired woman. "Yes," she replied, "Itachi and I have met a few months ago, and since then we became good friends. I must say Mikoto-san, your son is a nice young man. There aren't many like him."

The mother was as pleased by the compliment as the son, who felt a hint of something knowing that Sakura had such a high opinion of him.

"My friends always say that too," Mikoto beamed. "And because of that, I can't understand why he is still single," she added, frowning.

Itachi glared as Sakura stifled a giggle. There it was. The eternal reproach. He didn't really want Sakura to hear that.

"I'm sure the candidates aren't lacking," the pink-haired woman said, "but your son is extremely picky."

"Oh, he sure is," Mikoto sighed. "With food, clothes, friends, and so on. But then again, Sasuke-chan is even worse."

Sakura nodded knowingly, and at her gesture, Mikoto brightened. "Oh yes, I remember now!" She exclaimed. "You are Sasuke-chan's teammate! He told me about you!"

"That's right," Sakura confirmed with a smile. "Though I've never been in his house before."

"Oh, Sasuke-chan is really shy, he doesn't like to bring people here. Nor does his father."

"Will your husband be upset by my being here?" Sakura asked with worry.

"Maybe at first, but he knows better than to cross me," Mikoto shrugged. "And besides, you're a friend of Itachi's. A _female_ friend. If anything, he ought to be delighted."

Sakura blushed a bit, apparently catching the hidden meaning, and Itachi sighed inwardly. There it was. His mother officially considered Sakura as a potential bride. Now he just had to pray that she never talked about it to Shisui, or the two would happily try to play matchmakers. His father would probably be impressed by Sakura's status, even though she wasn't an Uchiha, and anyway, he usually followed his wife's desires. With some luck, Sasuke would be opposed to it. After all, he was quite overprotective of Sakura.

Just as he thought that, the bell in the entry rang, announcing a visitor. Judging by the footsteps, Itachi knew it was Sasuke. He wondered what his younger brother would think of Sakura's presence.

"I'm home," the boy informed, coming into the kitchen. "Sorry for the lateness."

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, that's a good thing you're here!" Mikoto said happily. "Look who's there!"

She waved her hand in Sakura's direction, and as his eyes fell on her, the kunoichi's teammate blinked blankly. Then he recovered. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Sakura and Mikoto burst out laughing, no doubt because of the analogy with Itachi's own greeting earlier on. The older Uchiha remained stoic, but he felt annoyed by their behavior. Sasuke, who didn't really like to be made fun of, scowled and crossed his arms.

"Your mother invited me for dinner," Sakura finally answered. "Does it bother you?"

"No, not really," he said, a bit disturbed. "I was just surprised."

"You should have introduced Sakura-chan to me sooner," Mikoto reproached. "She is a lovely young woman!"

Sasuke scowled again and looked away, much to Sakura's amusement. "I'm hungry," he said instead, "when are we eating?"

"Manners young man," Mikoto scolded. "And for your information, we were waiting for you. Go into the dining room, I'm going to fetch your father."

She left the kitchen, and the three young people stayed immobile a moment before heading towards the dining room. As they took place around the low table, a teasing smile appeared on Sakura's lips.

"Itachi-_chan_, huh?" She said, her eyes twinkling. "You've got quite an affectionate mother."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew she was going to say something about it. "Yes, she is," he replied blankly. "And it seems she already adopted you."

"I like her, she is very nice," Sakura grinned. "She's right Sasuke, you should have introduced us sooner."

"It doesn't matter," the younger Uchiha said with annoyance. "And since when are you so familiar with my brother?"

Itachi and Sakura exchanged a glance. Then Sakura decided to answer. "We're friends," she said. "It's been a few months already."

Sasuke took an offended expression. "What?! And you didn't tell anything to me and Naruto?" He reproached.

"It doesn't matter," Sakura said, mimicking his words with an annoyed sigh. "Can't I be friends with your older brother?"

The boy was quite embarrassed by her question. "I didn't say that! But it's… weird. I mean… he _is_ my brother, and…"

"And what?" She insisted, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi took great pleasure watching his brother struggle to answer. They made an interesting picture, Sakura sounding like a mother and Sasuke like the child who had done something bad.

"And… well, that's it." He concluded lamely, apparently not knowing what to add. "You're just _friends_, aren't you?" He then added suspiciously.

Sakura rolled his eyes and Itachi almost sighed. "Yes, we're just _friends_," Sakura answered, annoyance written over her face. "And even if we were more than that, what would it matter to you?"

Itachi was stupidly pleased by her suggestion, and he quickly smashed that satisfaction. Sasuke looked at her dumbly, a mixture of fear and bewilderment on his face.

"That's… You aren't suggesting that you…," He stammered helplessly. "I mean… my older brother with my sister… that's just…"

Apparently, Sakura understood what she wanted to say and she smiled gently. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm just teasing you – Itachi couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. But you know, it would not be so weird. If anything, it would make me legitimately your sister."

"… maybe you're right." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

During dinner, Itachi was tensed, even though he didn't show it. He could tell Sasuke was nervous too, as he kept glancing from their father to Sakura. Fugaku was watching the young woman with an imperceptibly furrowed brow. So far, he hadn't said anything, but Itachi knew he wasn't too happy.

"So you are… the Godaime's apprentice, right Sakura-san?" Fugaku said, his piercing eyes studying Sakura.

"Yes," the kunoichi confirmed, not in the least disturbed by the man's coldness.

"But you stopped being a ninja, since you work at the hospital."

Itachi tightened his lips slightly. His father was full of contempt towards those who weren't shinobis. Too ordinary. Not good enough for an Uchiha. And most Uchihas had a low opinion of the hospital and its medic-nin, whom they saw as lower people. They didn't see the point in healing other people, as for them, strength was the most important factor, and those who got injured weren't strong enough.

"Oh no, not at all!" Sakura denied with a scandalized expression. "Who told you such a thing? I'm still a nin of Konoha! I work for the hospital when I'm not on a mission, that's all. Other villages often request my coming to form some medics, and I'm often asked to accompany Anbus on high-risks missions. I mostly heal, but I still fight a lot."

This seemed to reassure Fugaku a bit.

"By the way, I hope you remember our mission next week Sasuke," Sakura said, sending a piercing glare at her teammate. "You and Naruto have become quite good at forgetting those things."

Sasuke looked away with annoyance. "Why do you have to mention it in front of my parents?" He complained.

"Well, maybe this will encourage you not to do it anymore," Sakura said severely. "I can't always be there to play the mother for you and Naruto."

Once more, Itachi took great pleasure in watching Sasuke's embarrassment. She would be good with kids. She already had mother instincts and authority. Then he shook himself. He shouldn't think about those kinds of things.

Soon, Sakura had directed the conversation on Fugaku's job as the Head of Konoha's police. A clever strategy, as it flattered the man and made him see Sakura's ability at having intelligent and political discussions. By the end of dinner, the pink-haired kunoichi had conquered both parents, and also got complimented on her culinary talents as she had helped preparing the food. It was near midnight when she finally took her leave, much to Sasuke's relief – he liked her a lot, but she had definitely said too many embarrassing things about him to his parents.

"Well well, that's an interesting friend you've got there Itachi," Fugaku commented afterwards, much to said son's dismay. "Very interesting."

"Isn't she?" Mikoto approved enthusiastically. "And she is single too!"

Itachi didn't like one bit the sparkle which lit up in Fugaku's eyes, nor his cunning smirk.

* * *

One of my longest one-shots, I'm impressed at myself. Hope you liked my way to write the Uchiha family. We don't know much about them, but for what we have seen, Mikoto smiles a lot and loves her sons. As for Fugaku, well, we know that he is obssessed with the pride of the clan and has high expectations. But since this is a non-massacre verse, there is no sordid plot to take over Konoha, and as such, they should be a bit more... human, and open. As for Sasuke, since his family has not been slaughtered, he has no reason to be closed and asocial, which is way I didn't write him as such. But let's stop the justifications.

I will be absent for about two weeks, so there won't be an update before some time. But when I come back, I promise to have something for you.

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers, so please, review!


	6. Autumnal interlude

* * *

Autumnal interlude

Summary: Something was changing. They both could feel it, but neither was willing to acknowledge it.

Please, remember that English is not my mother tongue, and as such, there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to correct me.

* * *

Itachi turned around as he heard running footsteps coming from his right. His intuition had been right, as always. A pink-haired woman stopped besides him, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said with an apologetic smile. "I'm late!"

"It's alright."

They were in the park, standing on the bridge over the river. Autumn had brought its shades of gold and fire, and the fallen leaves covered the ground, much to the children's delight and the mothers' dismay. It was late November.

Sakura leaned on the rail of the bridge beside Itachi, her gaze wandering over the peaceful river.

"Look," she said, pointing at something, "that's the tree we met under on that rainy day. It was barely five months ago, but it feels like we've known each other forever."

He nodded wordlessly, his eyes wandering on her profile. Her face was still glowing with the aftereffects of her running, an enticing shade of redness covering her cheeks. Her long hair was being blown softly by the wind, and she looked like a season fairy. Itachi's eyes darkened slightly.

"You look particularly happy today," he commented, his deep velvet voice sending a shiver down Sakura's spine. "Did something good happen?"

She gave a soft smile, still gazing at the river. "You know me too well," she said. "You're right."

She closed her eyes and he waited for her to elaborate.

"Remember the child I told you about?" She went one. "The one with a rare and serious disease."

"I remember."

"We finally found a cure," she said, her smile widening. "Everything is working perfectly and by the end of the week, he will be completely healed. You should have seen the mother's face when we told her. She was crying with relief and happiness. It made me feel something incredible, too intense to be put into words. It made me feel so… useful. To be able to help those people, it's really… elating."

He reached down and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. He felt a spark of electricity as he brushed against her cheek by doing so, and she must have felt it too for she jumped slightly and blushed. He loved getting those reactions out of her.

"Do you want to have children one day?" Itachi asked quietly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yes of course," she answered with a small smile, finally looking at him. "As many as I can."

"You would be willing to have a dozen of kids?" He asked, amused.

"Oh yes, and even more if possible!"

"Then you have to find a courageous husband who would be willing to raise that many children."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Somehow, it seems impossible. What about you? Frankly, I can't see you taking care of a bunch of kids. Two or three would be enough for you, am I wrong?"

He answered her with a small smirk. "I don't really know. I would be willing to have as many as my wife wants."

"Really? That's very sweet of you," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Your wife will be lucky."

He was sure he had imagined the hint of envy in her voice. It had no reason to be there after all.

She shivered slightly, and he noticed she wasn't dressed appropriately for the coldness. She had apparently forgotten her coat in her rush.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A bit," she nodded. "Silly me, I forgot to cover myself. I was so worried about being late."

Without a word, he shrugged off his own coat and put it on her shoulders. She gave him a surprised look.

"I can't take your coat from you!" She protested. "Take it back, I don't need it."

"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, Sakura." He said, his smooth voice accentuating the syllables of her name.

"Then share it with me," she said, a stubborn look on her face.

It was his turn to stare at her with surprise. Seeing that he wasn't reacting, she took the initiative. She brought her body against his and wrapped the coat around the both of them. He was stunned at first, the contact of her warm body awakening strange feelings in the pit of his stomach. Then, taking notes of the slight blush on her face, he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer.

"Next time be more careful," he whispered in her ear, and the shiver that shook her body had nothing to do with the cold.

"I'll try to remember that," she said. "Oh, and by the way, your mother invited me for dinner tonight."

"She did? She's been doing that a lot lately."

"And you know what? Tsunade-sama told me that your father had asked her to pair me with your Anbu team once in a while. I'm flattered by his opinion of me, but why do you think he did that?"

Itachi smirked a bit. Of course, she still hadn't realized that his whole family was plotting to put them together. His mother already imagined Sakura as her daughter-in-law, and she would be extremely disappointed if she did not legally become part of the family.

"Maybe he thinks I will be safer with the best medic of Konoha," he answered, amusement in his deep voice.

"I'm not the best!" Sakura protested with a blush. "Tsunade-sama is."

"Mm." He said, his distracted tone implying that he did not agree with her.

"It's true! You're really annoying sometimes!"

"But you like me for it," he teased with a smirk.

She pouted and hit him playfully on the chest. "Yeah well, you're lucky I do! Geez, I'm starting to think that Shisui is rubbing off on you."

"That would never happen."

"Well, after all the time you've spent with him, it wouldn't be surprising. He will be there tonight by the way, Mikoto-san told me so."

Itachi inwardly cursed. Not that he didn't like seeing his cousin, but he would keep implying _things_ just to embarrass Itachi. And of course, he would plot with his mother to get Sakura into the family. He remembered very well the time they managed to make Sakura sleep in their house, saying it was too late for her to go home and so on. Of course, being as oblivious as she was, Sakura hadn't suspected a thing and agreed to use one of their spare bedrooms. And it had been by chance, of course, that Itachi had walked into the room while she was dressing the following morning, somehow tricked by Shisui. They both had had an embarrassing moment, but she forgave him quickly because, after all, he was one of her _best friends_. And it somehow irked him to know that. _Best friends_? Well, he was an Uchiha after all, so it was perfectly normal that he wanted _more_.

He was sure his family's scheme was getting to his sanity. Proof was that he was beginning to think inappropriate things about Sakura. Like right now. She felt so right against him. She was so small, so fragile looking, but she was firm and soft, and her curves fitted so nicely against him. He was beginning to notice the subtle changes of her moods, and he had realized that he knew a bit too much about her. Shisui had tricked him with a game of questions, all revolving around Sakura, and Itachi had been stunned to realize that he knew all the answers, from her favorite color to her most secret ninja technique. This had worried him too, because even as a _best friend_, he wasn't supposed to know this much.

And she wasn't really helping too. Lately, her reactions had been confusing. Most of the time she acted like an ordinary friend, but from time to time, she would behave a bit differently and blush a lot. Sometimes she had no trouble touching him, and some other times she jumped when he as much as brushed against her. If Shisui knew that, no doubt he would make up a theory assuming that she had a thing for him, but Itachi was more rational than that. She told him enough times that he was her _friend_, and he was quite sure she would stick to it. Well, unless he made her change her mind, but he didn't want to make her run away if he made a mistake.

He was brought out of his musings as a small hand landed on his chest, and he looked down to see Sakura leaning against him, her head settling against his shoulder. Her eyes were lost somewhere in the river, and she had a dreamy look on her face, her cheeks and nose slightly pink from the cold. She was a frustrating woman, really. Her gesture could be interpreted two different ways, the friendly one and the intimate one. He decided not to dwell on it, and to enjoy the moment while it lasted, his grip tightening slightly on her waist.

They stayed like this a long time, in each other's embrace, the wind blending their hair together in a striking contrast of colors, the few passersby watching them with a knowing smile.

* * *

Hi there. I'm back from a two weeks break in the countryside, far from the wonders of technology. Here is the update I promised you, hope you enjoyed it. It looks like we're coming closer to the romance part, and as a matter of fact, I'll have a little surprise for you next time. And I would like to thank you for all those reviews, I really appreciate it. Keep encouraging me please!


	7. Christmas at the Uchiha's

Christmas at the Uchiha's

Summary: Well, just what the title says. And who says "Christmas" thinks "mistletoe". Quite a silly one-shot at some points.

Remember that English is not my mother tongue and as such there can be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to correct me.

* * *

"Stop smiling like an idiot."

"I can't help it 'Tachi-chan! It's Christmas, you're supposed to be happy!"

"I told you not to call me that Shisui."

"Come on, you're no fun. Is it because you're nervous?"

"… why would I be nervous?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because your dear mother succeeded in inviting Sakura-chan."

Itachi sighed deeply and restrained his urge to punch his cousin's smirking face. That would not do in front of his parents, even though the fool deserved it. But really, he still couldn't understand how his mother had convinced Sakura to come to their house for Christmas. He was sure she would have wanted to spend it with her friends or her own family, but somehow, she had agreed to come there. And Itachi had a bad feeling about all this. Something was going to happen, he knew it just by watching his mother and cousin. They had obviously plotted something.

The door bell rang and Mikoto quickly went to greet the guest. From her overjoyed exclamation, Itachi could tell it was Sakura. No, he wasn't nervous. Why would he, indeed? No, it wasn't because of the big grin that lightened up her face as she came into the room, or the fact that she looked absolutely beautiful. Of course it was not, since he wasn't nervous.

"My my, you all look stunning guys!" The pink-haired kunoichi said, as she looked at Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. "I'm jealous of your Uchiha good looks. Must be genetic I guess."

"Aw, but you're exquisite as well Sakura-chan!" Shisui exclaimed with a grin.

Both Itachi and Sasuke gave him a warning look, and their cousin pouted. "What, can't I say the truth? Just because you're both too shy to say it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to!"

"Whatever," Sasuke said moodily. "You're late Sakura."

She gave him an annoyed look. She was about to retort when Mikoto came in with a cheerful smile.

"Since everyone is here, let's begin the celebration!" She said happily. "Sasuke-chan, go fetch your father, I think he is still in his study."

The youngest son got up wordlessly and left to fulfill his mother's wishes.

* * *

Some time later, they were all sitting in the dining room. The scene was familiar, as Sakura had eaten with them countless times already, thanks to Shisui and Mikoto. It didn't escape Itachi's notice that they had placed him besides Sakura on purpose, and he rolled his eyes inwardly. Really, how could the pink-haired woman not realize what they were trying to do? It was so obvious. But no, she remained blissfully oblivious, and maybe it was better this way.

"I'm so happy you could come Sakura-chan!" Mikoto was beaming. "I hope I didn't make you cancel any plans for the night!"

"Oh it's alright Mikoto-san," the kunoichi assured. "I usually spend that night with my friends, but it's a nice change to be here."

"Good good. Shisui-chan, give me the sake please."

"Here you go."

"Will you have a drop Sakura-chan?"

"I would love to."

If his mother was trying to get Sakura drunk, Itachi knew she wouldn't succeed. He had learned – because of one of Shisui's ridiculous plans – that the kunoichi could handle alcohol very well. At that time, it was Shisui who had ended up drunk, and Sakura had taken advantage of that to have him tell her some embarrassing things about himself, that she used afterwards to tease him. From this experience, Itachi had prudently remembered to never engage in a drinking contest with the kunoichi.

"You really surpassed yourself Mikoto-san! This meal is delicious!"

"Why, thank you! I just regretted not having you there to help me! Your cooking is absolutely wonderful Sakura-chan."

"You're going to make me blush! Really, it's not that great."

"Oh yes it is! You will be a wonderful wife my dear."

So those silly compliments had a secret aim after all. Itachi had a feeling he knew what his mother was doing.

"It's a bit too soon to talk about this." Sakura said, blushing a bit.

"Don't tell me you still haven't found yourself a boyfriend!" Mikoto said disapprovingly. "A lovely woman like you!"

"Well…"

"Sakura-chan is too busy," Shisui interrupted teasingly. "She doesn't have time for such trivialities. Right?"

Sakura pouted. "Don't go assuming things Shisui!" She protested.

"So you have a crush on someone then?" Mikoto questioned eagerly.

Sasuke buried his face in his hand, muttering something about mothers and their insensitive questions. Itachi felt a hint of pity for the poor blushing kunoichi, who didn't know what to answer.

"You're already twenty," Mikoto went on. "If you wait too long, you may miss your chance. So, who is the lucky young man?"

"Err, I…"

"Is he good looking?"

She blushed deeper, then nodded quickly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. So she had a crush after all. No, he wasn't feeling jealous at all. Why would he? He glared at Shisui, who was watching him with a smirk. Sasuke seemed suddenly interested in the conversation, and even Fugaku was listening, though he didn't show it.

"Is he a co-worker?" Mikoto went on, apparently enjoying her torture game.

"… in a sense, you could say so." Sakura answered shyly.

"Does he return your affection?"

The kunoichi widened a bit and looked away. "Err, I… don't know."

Mikoto looked absolutely scandalized. "You don't know?" She repeated. "Then what are you waiting for? Go and ask him! You won't get anywhere this way!"

"Could we… talk about something else?" Sakura pleaded shyly.

The older woman was obviously disappointed, but she understood Sakura's uneasiness. They changed the subject, and the merry atmosphere returned quickly.

* * *

"This isn't good." Shisui said gravely. "We must do something."

Sakura had excused herself to go to the restroom, and the Uchihas were left alone in the dining room.

"You're right," Mikoto nodded. "Who is that stupid co-worker who dares interfere?"

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They were ridiculous. Even though he was irritated too.

"Will you stop fussing over this?" Fugaku said calmly. "She said _in a sense_. She is a ninja. A co-worker can be any other ninja, not just a medic. And besides, do you think she would confess, in front of all of us, that she is in love with your son? She would be far too embarrassed."

Mikoto immediately brightened. "Of course you're right! How stupid of me! Our Itachi-chan still has a chance!"

"I'm here you know," said son said with annoyance. "Don't go making plans for me as though I wasn't in front of you."

"Idiot," Shisui snorted. "We are trying to help you. You should be grateful."

"I never said I was interested in her."

His cousin rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Denial is bliss, really. You can't fool your own family. Don't forget that we are Uchihas."

Itachi didn't reply, his lips forming a thin line.

"Unless you want someone else to take her away from you," Shisui added sneakily. "But then, don't come crying to us."

"You guys creep me out," Sasuke said with a grim face. "Always plotting to pair up my brother and my teammate without their own consent."

Shisui was about to say something, but he closed his mouth quickly. Sakura was opening the door. This conversation would have to be postponed.

* * *

"That was a pleasant evening Mikoto-san. Thank you for having invited me." Sakura said, bowing, as she prepared to leave.

"You're welcome my dear," the older woman said with a smile. "Itachi, walk Sakura to her house will you?"

"Oh, it's alright, I can go on my own!" Sakura assured.

"Then at least let him accompany you outside." Mikoto insisted, tugging at her son's sleeve.

They had no choice but to comply, and the two of them found themselves in the entry, putting on their shoes to get out. Then, as Itachi was about to open the door, Sakura tapped on his shoulder and pointed at something above their heads. He looked up, and widened slightly.

A branch of mistletoe was happily hanging there.

* * *

"I can't see! Sasuke, bent down a bit more!"

"I'm going to fall! Can't you just climb on something Shisui?"

"Shh, they're going to hear us if you make too much noise!" Mikoto scolded.

The three of them were currently spying on Itachi and Sakura, as they prepared to leave the house. They had slightly opened the sliding door, enough to see without being seen. At the other end of the room, Fugaku sighed and shook his head.

"You look like a bunch of silly kids," he commented.

"But we really want to see!" Mikoto pouted. "It's important, this is about your son's future!"

Her husband twitched in annoyance. "I don't see how _this_ will decide Itachi's future. This is just another one of your stupid ideas."

"Well, then next time I will let you plan it all, since you're so much more intelligent!"

"Mother, pay attention! They just noticed the mistletoe!"

"What? Let me see! Ah, they're not moving."

"Itachi seems completely frozen," Shisui commented. "That idiot, it's his chance to make a move!"

"Sakura-chan is blushing!" Mikoto said, almost triumphantly. "That's a good sign!"

"But, are they really going to do it?" Sasuke said skeptically. "I mean, Sakura's shy and Itachi… well, it's Itachi."

The other two didn't answer.

* * *

Itachi's mind was blank. Mistletoe. This was mistletoe right? Why was it here? No, since _when_ was it here? Who had put it here? No, he knew who had done it. It was either his mother or Shisui. Most likely, this was his mother's idea. Which was why she had insisted that he walk Sakura outside.

Sakura. She was currently looking at the ground, and her face had never been redder. What was she thinking?

"So, erm, what do we do?" She said shyly.

He didn't answer immediately. Yes, indeed, what should they do?

"It's mistletoe," she went on, still not looking at him. "So we're supposed to… err…"

Yes, he knew what they were supposed to do. But he couldn't move, and he couldn't think properly either. This was the first time his brain was letting him down. He, who could defeat the strongest opponents, was powerless before a ridiculous branch of mistletoe.

"Itachi?" She called hesitantly before his lack of reaction.

He blinked slowly. She was really adorable with that blush, biting nervously on her lower lip. Lip. She had beautiful, sweet-looking lips. What did they taste like? They were so inviting, like they were asking him to…

Before he knew it, his hands were cupping her face and he was bending down towards her.

* * *

"Yeeesss!" Shisui said, as quietly as possible. "Victory!"

Mikoto and Sasuke were both blushing, the first harboring a grin and the second an embarrassed expression.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm watching my brother and teammate making out," the boy said, shaking his head with disbelief.

"I can't believe your plan worked," Fugaku commented, peeking at the hall from above his son's head, suddenly interested in what was going on.

"I told you!" Mikoto said triumphantly. "Never doubt a woman's intuition!"

In the hall, Itachi and Sakura parted and stared at each other silently.

"What are they going to do now?" Shisui grinned. "Not like they can deny anything anymore."

Then they all blinked in surprise. They stayed silent a few moments, then…

"Ah, she ran away," Sasuke commented.

* * *

Well, there is the surprise I promised you. Of course, after that, romance is to be expected. And the end of this collection of one-shots is also growing near.

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers so please, review!


	8. Hospital

Hospital

Summary: A wounded Itachi and a shaken Sakura. It's time to acknowledge long repressed feelings.

Remember that English is not my mother tongue and as such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you of the understanding of the text, feel free to correct me.

* * *

Itachi blinked slowly. He had a killing headache, and his whole body was numb. All in all, he didn't feel really good. What had happened exactly? And where was he? A white ceiling above him, white walls, and he was lying in a bed.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" Sang a familiar voice. "You got me worried there for a second!"

Itachi's eyes managed to focus, and he recognized the unmistakable face of his cousin Shisui. Something was wrong there. This was definitely not his room and not his house either. He tried to move, but his body refused to obey. He tried to talk, but he couldn't even open his mouth.

"The doctor said not so overwork yourself," Shisui said. "So don't move, don't talk, don't do anything aside from resting."

Itachi tried to frown. His cousin seemed to notice his confusion, and he grinned.

"You don't remember?" He said. "Well, I'm not surprised, the doctor said you probably wouldn't. Want me to tell you?"

Itachi managed to glare at him, and Shisui's grin widened. "Oh, sorry for annoying you!" He said. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you right away. You were on an S-ranked mission and you had an accident. You are currently in Konoha's hospital, and it's been five days already."

Itachi shot him an incredulous look. "Well it's true," Shisui shrugged. "I know, it seems unbelievable that you, of all people, would be sent to the hospital because of a mission. But well, even the bests have accidents sometimes. But you know, you came really close to dying. Our wonderful healers did their best to save you. What I don't understand is how it happened. It just doesn't make any sense."

Now he remembered. He was effectively on a mission, trying to apprehend a highly dangerous criminal, and because his mind was wandering elsewhere, he got stupidly injured. What had he been thinking about? Why of course, about the pink-haired vixen that had been doing her best to avoid him during the past week, after that eventful Christmas Eve.

"Well, I ought to tell your mother that you've awaken," Shisui said, getting up. "She was worried sick you know. And she wasn't the only one. Try to sort things out with your sweetheart. She's the one who saved your life after all."

As Shisui left the room, Itachi became aware of a second presence in the room. He managed to turn his head slightly to the left, and discovered a patch of tousled pink hair. Its owner was sound asleep, head and arms resting besides him on the bed.

Sakura. The woman who was tormenting his every thoughts day and night. And apparently, the one responsible for his present state. And also the reason he was still alive too.

He watched as she slowly woke up, her eyelids fluttering open sleepily. She straightened and stretched a bit with a grimace. Falling asleep while sitting on the floor surely wasn't the best thing to do. Then she looked at Itachi, and saw him looking at her. Tears immediately flooded her eyes and, ignoring his state, she buried her head in his chest, arms around his neck.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" She exclaimed. "You're awake you're awake! I was so afraid that you would… that you…"

She sobbed heavily against him, and he wondered what he should do. It was the first time in one week – no wait, one week _and five days_ – that she actually talked to him.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. "It's my fault isn't it? I know it is! I shouldn't have… shouldn't have avoided you so long! I'm so sorry!"

His body was slowly reawakening, and Itachi opened his mouth tentatively. He coughed a bit, his throat dry and sore from having been unused during five days in a row.

"Why…" He tried, before coughing again, "why did you… run away?"

Of course, he could have said plenty of other things, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. He had been wondering about it for a whole week after all. And now that he finally had the opportunity to talk to her, he wasn't going to waste any second of it.

She let him go, wiping her tears, and looked down in shame. She looked awful, he noted. Dark circles around her eyes, wild untamed hair, stressed features, pale, she was a mess.

"I… I don't know," she finally replied. "I… I couldn't think straight and… my body moved on its own. I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry. I guess I was… extremely confused and… unsecure."

He waited for her to compose herself and develop.

"I… you are a very precious friend to me," she went on, eyes locked on the sheets. "So when I realized that I… may be feeling… something… more, I was afraid. Afraid of what I was feeling, afraid that it would cost me our friendship. I tried desperately to hide it. So when we… kissed, all those feelings I had repressed broke free and wrecked havoc in my mind. The only rational thing I could think about was running away. I had no idea what it meant. Was it because you liked me too? Or was it just… I don't know, just a kiss with no special meaning? I'm a coward you know, I didn't want to find out, so I avoided you. I thought that if I stopped seeing you and talking to you, my mind would settle down. But it just made things worse, and I couldn't sleep at all during four nights in a row. And… and then…"

The tears came back, and she quickly rubbed her eyes to get rid of them. "Then they brought you to the hospital five days ago," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "You were on the verge of death, and all my problems were immediately forgotten. There was only one thing on my mind, saving you. I couldn't imagine you being dead, and if you weren't there anymore, I was afraid I was really going to lose it. When your condition finally stabilized, I was so happy, so relieved. All I had to do was to wait for you to wake up. If your family hadn't been there to support me, I don't know what I would look like today. Surely a lot worse. But you're alive, and that's all that matters."

He watched her silently during a few seconds. Her hands were still shaking on her laps.

"You are such a silly woman Sakura," he finally said, his mouth twisting into a small smirk. "You think too much. You always do."

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She said. "What do we do now?"

"I have yet to hear what I want to hear from you," Itachi pointed out, suddenly in a teasing mood.

She gave him an annoyed glare, but it didn't match the now widening smile on her lips. "I love you idiot. That's what you want to hear right? I love you, I love you, I love you! Happy now?"

"Very much. If you had said it right away, we wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble."

"Well sorry about that. How was I to know you actually returned my feelings?" She was gradually turning back to her usual self, which pleased him very much. "I'm not a psychic you know. Why didn't _you_ say anything either?"

"You seemed to want to remain friends. Besides my family was so set on getting us together that the idea of confessing seemed quite humiliating to me."

"Since when do you care about what people say or do?"

"You're a special case. And now that things are clear, don't ever think about running away from me ever again. I'm never going to let you go."

"And if I do? Run away again I mean." She was teasing him, and he knew it.

"Then I will hunt you down," he replied very seriously. "I will lock you up in my room and never let you out."

"Hey, that's mean! I'm not some sort of animal!" She protested.

"Then behave. You owe me big after all. It's your fault that I ended up in this pitiful state."

"I already repaid you," she opposed. "I saved your life!"

"It doesn't count."

"What? You're so childish!"

"Maybe I will overlook it, on one condition."

She raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"I want a kiss."

She blushed. "Hey! What kind of demand is that?"

"If you're going to be my woman, it shouldn't bother you," he commented.

"But… but still! It's… embarrassing! And this is a hospital, and I'm still on duty!"

"Then why were you sleeping?"

"I was assigned to taking care of you! I haven't slept in ages!"

"Is there a rule that forbids you from kissing your patients?"

"Well… no, but it's a matter of ethics, ethics!"

"My my, it's very lively in there!" A feminine voice commented.

Sakura turned around and blushed as she saw Mikoto, who was watching them with an amused smile.

"I came as quickly as possible, wanting to see my Itachi-chan, and what is it that I find?" The woman said mischievously. "Ah, young love is so energetic!"

She came in the room, grinning widely and patted Itachi on the head, ignoring the glare he sent her way.

"I'm proud of you my son," she said. "Now, hurry up and start making me grandchildren. I'm lonely you know."

Sakura blushed and Itachi rolled his eyes. "You're going a bit too fast mother," he said. "We barely finished acknowledging our feelings. For all you know, we could change our minds afterward."

"Now now, don't say that!" Mikoto scolded, whacking him on the head without care for his injuries. "I only want Sakura as my daughter-in-law, and I'll do everything in my power to keep the two of you together. Now hurry up and get better so that things can finally get serious. Though I'm sure you will have a great time here, having Sakura pamper you every day."

Itachi wanted to sigh, but his body wasn't well enough yet to allow it.

"Sakura my dear, you look horrible," Mikoto then said, turning toward the pink-haired woman. "Come with me, you need a little grooming, and I have things to talk to you about. Becoming a part of the Uchiha clan isn't a walk in the park after all."

"But, I'm still on duty and…"

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama won't mind. And Itachi won't either, right dear? Now, let's go."

Itachi watched as Sakura was helplessly dragged away by his over enthusiastic mother. Well, he had no doubts that the following days would be eventful. Better rest while he could.

* * *

The long awaited confession! But it is not over yet, still one more oneshot to go! So stay alert!

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers so please, review!


	9. The Uchiha clan

The Uchiha clan

Summary : As a soon-to-be Uchiha clan member, Sakura has to meet the clan itself. Can she survive the encounter? Last of the series.

Remember that English is not my mother tongue and as such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to correct me.

* * *

Sakura swallowed and straightened her kimono. She should have never agreed to do this, never. Why did she get involved in the first place? Well, it was a bit too late to chicken out now. She would just have to endure it patiently. After all, it was just for a few hours. Just a few hours.

"Sakura-dear, here you are!" Mikoto exclaimed, making Sakura jump from surprise. "I've been searching for you everywhere! What are you doing?"

"Err, sorry Mikoto-san. I just… needed some time for myself." The pink-haired kunoichi answered, embarrassed.

"Oh, I understand. It's going to be hard for you. Hasn't Itachi-chan arrived yet? If he is with you, you'll feel better."

"I haven't seen him."

"Oh, that idiot! What is he doing? I told him to come as early as possible! How irresponsible of him!"

The woman stormed off to god knows where, in search of her son. Sakura sighed. Mikoto was right, once Itachi would be there, she would definitely feel better. Why did that jerk had to be late? She would definitely give him a piece of her mind later. He knew how much she feared the encounter with the rest of the clan after all. Hell, who wouldn't?

She peeked through the small gap between the door and the wall. There were already so many people. And they all carried themselves with a superior expression, like they were some royalty or something like that. And she was expected to fit in that? No way. It was merely impossible. She would never live up to the Uchiha reputation. Oh, why had she fallen for one of their most prestigious member? It was the most foolish thing to do, without a doubt. Then again, she couldn't do anything about it. You don't chose who you love, right?

"Alright Sakura, calm down," she muttered to herself. "You're one of the best medics of Konoha, and the Godaime's apprentice! You can do it! You are definitely not a defenseless sheep thrown in the midst of a pack of wolves! You're as good as them! Don't be so intimidated!"

"Good spirit," commented a familiar voice, making her jump again. "But saying it and doing it are very different things you know."

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed turning around. "Don't make me any more anxious than I already am!"

"I'm just saying the truth," her teammate shrugged. "Relax, they won't eat you. They look all big and scary, but they're humans made of flesh and blood just like you. You'll be fine."

"I know that, but I'm afraid of what they'll think of me. I'm not from a prestigious clan, nor am I wealthy or incredibly beautiful. I'm nothing special. Won't they reject me?"

"You won't know till you try. But, even if that was the case, I doubt it will bother Itachi. He'll marry you anyway, with or without the consent of the clan. Hell, it's not like they can say anything. They know by now, that they can't oppose Itachi."

"… that's good to hear. But if you're here, that means that older brother of yours mustn't be far," Sakura said moodily. "Where's the jerk? He promised to be early!"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh don't worry, he'll be there in a minute or so. You find that gathering frightening, but to him, it's extremely annoying. He isn't really in a hurry to get there."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. Well, that wasn't good enough a reason to let her wait here alone! He definitely wouldn't get away with it!

* * *

Itachi stared silently at the big building before him. The moment he stepped in, he would be in for a few hours of torture. Mental torture. This was why he hated being part of a big and important clan. Such gatherings were unnecessary, and too much of an annoyance. Why did he need to introduce his fiancée to the clan anyway? They wouldn't see her much after all. And he didn't need anybody's consent. This was a waste of time. He could be doing something much more interesting right now, like having a date with his fiancée for instance.

Six months had passed since the confession in the hospital. They were engaged since one month, and to be married the next one. Things were going smoothly, and everything was perfect. Now, all that stood in their way was that stupid clan gathering. He knew Sakura was completely stressed out at the idea of meeting the entire clan at once, and he didn't like having to show her off to his fellow clan members. He had hoped they would be spared the introduction, but apparently, he was too much of an important person to the clan to escape it. Well, the sooner it was over, the better. He entered the building.

* * *

Sakura was pacing back and forth, Sasuke watching her with amusement and a bit of pity. What was that idiot doing? She was so going to kill him! Her nerves were a total mess, and she was close to becoming hysterical. She needed to have him near her to calm her down, and he wasn't there!

The back door opened, and the object of her thoughts and curses finally came in. She shot him a death glare and ran towards him.

"What were you doing?!" She half-yelled. "Do you know what time it is? Do you know what state I am in?!"

"Calm down Sakura," he sighed. "I'm sorry for being late."

"You can be! Don't think I will forget that! I'll make you pay once this is over! You…"

He cut her angry lecture with a kiss, and embraced her tightly. She stiffened, startled, then relaxed. Blushing a bit, she returned his gesture.

"It's alright," he said. "I'll be with you today, so everything will be fine. Don't worry."

She nodded silently, looking down at her feet. Sasuke snickered. Itachi knew exactly how to tame her flaring temper. It always amused him to see his frightening teammate melt into a defenseless kitten when his brother handled her.

"Where is mother?" Itachi asked. "It's time to get this over with."

* * *

Sakura tightened her hold on Itachi's arm. During the past half an hour, they had already greeted countless people, and there didn't seem to be an end to them. Besides, they had all looked at her with such a severe expression, and she felt like they were all disapproving of her. Of course, she could be wrong, but in her situation, she couldn't read the atmosphere correctly. She hid her nervousness behind a smiling face, and answered every greeting and question like Mikoto had taught her to. Thanks god the woman had spent so much time teaching her the protocol of the clan. Without that, she would have definitely made a fool of herself.

"… and do you plan to continue on working once you are married?" An old man was asking. "Or will you settle down and raise the children at home?"

"I will continue to work of course," Sakura answered with an outward assurance that she wasn't feeling inside. "I will take some time off to take care of my family, but I definitely won't give up my work."

Another recurring question was: "And how many children do you intend to have?"

"I don't really have a limit yet. I'll take them as they come, no matter how many of them."

There was also: "Do you have any experience with children?"

Or: "I hope you have received the proper formation to be the wife of such an important man as our Itachi."

Needless to say, after an hour of those questions, Sakura was reaching her limit. And apparently, so was Itachi. On the exterior, he was expressionless, but Sakura could see the tightening of his jaw and feel the tenseness in his body. They exchanged a brief look, and of a common agreement, went into the garden to take a breath of fresh air.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sakura whispered as they found a quiet place among the trees. "All those questions are driving me crazy!"

"I know," Itachi said with a sigh. "Same for me."

"And it's only been one hour? Feels like ages to me! And did you see how they look at me? I'm sure they are one hundred per cent against me!"

"Now, don't say that. You can't know that for sure. It's only a facade."

"Why do they even need to meet me anyway? This is probably the only time I'll ever see them all!"

"It's the tradition," he shrugged. "I don't like it either but that's how it is."

Then he put a finger on his lips, motioning for her to keep quiet, and they hid behind a large tree. Sakura took a quick peek in the garden, and saw a group of women who had just come out. They all had the same arrogant expression and carried themselves as if they owned the world.

"What's so special about that girl anyway?" One was saying. "She's not even as pretty as us!"

"And she doesn't have the same blood heritage!" Added another. "She is a nobody from an ordinary family!"

"How could he favor her over us, who are much better looking and of greater ascendance?"

Sakura was very annoyed by their comments. Who did they think they were? Some people really had no shame. Like Itachi would ever like airhead like them!

"We should convince the Elders to reject her," said one of the women. "She is not worthy of Itachi. How can they not see that?"

"But it's true that she has an important status in the village," another said thoughtfully. "She is the Godaime's apprentice after all."

"And so, what? It doesn't make her any better than us! She was just lucky!"

Sakura twitched. "Hey Itachi," she muttered, in a low voice so that the women wouldn't hear her, "can I beat them up? They really annoy me."

Itachi smirked and patted her head. "You better not," he said. "That would not be very ladylike. Besides, they are just jealous of you. What they are saying is just plain nonsense. You're much better than them, and you know it. After all, you are the one I love."

Hearing him say it made her somewhat very happy. She grinned and, standing on her tiptoes, kissed him affectionately.

"Shall we go back to the room?" She said. "They are going to wonder where we have gone to."

* * *

"You are doing a great job Sakura-dear, I'm proud of you!" Mikoto grinned, patting the young woman's shoulder. "Keep it up!"

"I'm doing my best," Sakura said with a grimace. "But it's hard. When will it be over?"

"We still have around one hour," the woman answered with a compassionate smile. "So hold on until then."

Sakura sighed as Mikoto went to see someone else. She leaned against Itachi's shoulder.

"One hour," she muttered. "Feels like forever."

He chuckled and stroked her hand. "Let's go somewhere to relax after that," he whispered in her ear. "I'll take you to a place that you will absolutely love."

She grinned at him. "Sounds great. You are the best 'Tachi-chan."

He twitched slightly and she giggled. He didn't like being called that, which was precisely why she loved to do it. The only other person who called him like that was Shisui, who made up the nickname in the first place. Speaking of which…

"Hey there!" Exclaimed the familiar young man with wild raven hair. "How are you holding up you two? You looked awfully tired!"

"You couldn't be more right," Sakura answered with a sigh. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you at all until just now."

"Of course, I just arrived!" He said with a huge grin.

"What?! You cheater! We had to endure over three hours of constant questioning in this awfully crowded place and you just came in?!"

"Sorry sorry Sakura-chan! I just hate those gatherings! But well, I showed up didn't I? That's the most important thing!"

"You are lucky no one noticed your absence," Itachi commented. "Otherwise I doubt the Elders would have let you get away with it."

Shisui pouted. "Who cares what those old geezers say! They should know by now that young people are not interested in those gatherings."

Itachi rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled. "Oh, looky there!" Shisui then exclaimed, pointing at something. "Old Sonomura came! I thought he was dead by now!"

They turned around and saw an old man, who was talking with some other people. He was all hunched forward, with a stick to help him walk, and all wrinkled.

"How old is he?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"He should be close to one hundred now," Shisui answered. "I'm surprised he came today. Those gatherings are really tiring after all. I guess you're really important Itachi."

Mikoto and Fugaku were now greeting the old Sonomura, and the woman was all smiles. They began talking animatedly.

"Mikoto's always been a favorite of Ol' Sonomura," Shisui commented for Sakura. "He is the one who recommended that she marry Fugaku."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. He seemed to be an interesting man. Despite his age, he was still lively, and he was chatting quite enthusiastically with Mikoto.

"So if I get his approbation, the entire clan will accept me," Sakura said. "And if he rejects me, well, so will the clan. Am I right?"

"Well, kinda." Shisui answered.

"But you were recommended by my mother," Itachi said. "So he will most likely accept you. Besides, you are quite similar to her, so he might take a liking to you as well."

"Oh. That would be good."

As she said that, Mikoto turned toward them and waved at them, motioning for them to join them. Just as Itachi and Sakura began to move, the old man suddenly collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest.

"Oh my god! Sonomura-dono!" Mikoto exclaimed, as all around them, panicked people began to assemble.

Sakura let go of Itachi's arm and ran toward the group, pushing them aside to reach the old man. Mikoto was already crouched near him, panic-stricken and not knowing what to do. When she saw Sakura, she looked at her pleadingly.

"I think he is having a seizure! Help him Sakura!"

The pink-haired medic crouched down next to the old man and took his pulse. Then she made him lay down completely. He was shaking violently and panting, only half conscious.

"Get those people away!" Sakura ordered. "He needs to breath and they're too close!"

Itachi and Shisui took care of it, creating a large space for Sakura to work. She put her hands on Sonomura's chest and began pouring her chakra into his body.

"Is it serious?" Mikoto asked worryingly.

Sakura didn't answer, concentrating on her work. He was old after all, such an accident was natural. But she could probably do something about it. She restarted his heart, helping it beat normally, and helped his lungs to pump more oxygen. After a few minutes, she had taken control of the seizure and cancelled it. Soon after, Sonomura was breathing normally again, still shaking slightly from the aftermath. Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"It's alright now," she said. "He'll live. That was close."

Mikoto sighed with relief, then embraced Sakura tightly. "Thanks god," she said. "You are marvelous Sakura!"

"Well, he is old," the kunoichi said, squirming out of the woman's suffocating embrace. "Thanks to that treatment he will not have any seizure in a while, but he might very well die naturally in his sleep."

Once the ordeal over, people calmed down and the old Sonomura was brought to a separate room so that he could rest. Ironically, his accident was very useful for Sakura, as the Elders praised her for her efficiency and her medical abilities. They were impressed by her quick reactions and professionalism, and they seemed to have gained some respect for her. Mikoto was delighted, and assured Sakura that she had definitely made a strong impression on the clan members, and that her integration would go very smoothly.

Later on, the old Sonomura asked to see Sakura. When she came back, half an hour later, she had a large smile on her face, and told Itachi that he wanted to see him too.

When Itachi came into the room, Sonomura was sitting in an armchair. He looked tired, but otherwise was fine. He motioned for Itachi to take a seat, then began talking.

"You've found yourself an interesting woman," he said. "She reminds me of your mother, and yet, she is also different."

"…"

"You don't have to worry," he went on, "I think you made an excellent choice. It's good to bring some new blood in the clan once in a while, and she definitely suits you. I've had the opportunity to talk with her, and she is both intelligent and witty. I look forward to the children you'll have, given that I survive until then."

"… so you approved of her?" Itachi asked.

"Of course. But you have to invite me to your wedding. I already discussed it with her."

Itachi allowed himself a small smirk. "That's alright." He said. "My mother would have invited you anyway."

"Ah, you're right. Well, then, I wish you good luck young man. Married life can be quite interesting, you'll see."

After the gathering, the Elders all approved of Sakura, much to the young woman's relief. A few people voiced their protests, but they were ignored. Mikoto then went to look for her son and his fiancée, wanting to celebrate, but they had both disappeared, and no one knew where they had gone.

* * *

"… You're right, this place is perfect!" Sakura sighed as she leaned against Itachi's chest. "You always have such good ideas Itachi!"

"Well, that's why you love me after all," he smirked.

"Mm, I guess. But really, nothing feels better than a long, relaxing bath in a hot spring after such a tiring day." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I had a little something more in mind than just a bath," he said, a predatory smirk on the lips.

She looked up at him with a teasing smile. "Oh, really? Naughty Itachi! Well, that's fine with me though. Only if you can catch me."

With that said, she dived under water and got away, leaving him with no choice but to chase her.

_The end!_

* * *

Well well, and that's the end of my collection of oneshots. Hope you enjoyed the meeting with the rest of the clan. It was fun writing this little piece of work, but now, it's over. Ah, well, there's always a beginning and an end after all. Thanks for your support, and maybe I'll see you again someday with another work.


End file.
